


Your Lovely Head

by yoshitsune



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Choking, Mind Control, Other, Tentacle Rape, attempted vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: During a difficult hunt, a mindflayer captures Noctis. (Kinkmeme fill.)





	Your Lovely Head

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=173641#cmt173641).
> 
> Mindflayer lore mentions that they like to eat brains and also enslave other races. My mind ran with it. :')

 

 

 

The air was full of icy fog. The group of mindflayers kept coordinating bursts of icy breath to keep themselves hidden, and made it difficult to keep track of where his team mates were. Noctis could hear them, but the fog also had a sound-dampening effect. He was just trying to stay vigilant for the next attack, looking for an opening to attack, and occasionally rolling to get some of the ice off his clothes.  
  
Suddenly something large and heavy swooped through the air, and knocked right into him. Noctis stumbled, managed to stay on his feet, but his upper body was trapped under the slimy weight of tentacles. Considering that the mindflayers had been spewing ice breath, and the night air around them was freezing, the tentacles were oddly warm.  
  
One had straight away wrapped around Noctis's neck, and when he reached to rip it away, more tentacles tightened around his forearms. As he gasped and struggled, the mindflayer almost lifted him into the air. It was strong, could have crushed his throat. Two further tendrils slipped over his face, worming into his nostrils; there were more reaching into his ears.  
  
Noctis tried to yell out, but the lack of air brought out only a strangled gasp. Suddenly he heard a low murmuring of voices in his head. He couldn't understand the words, but the meaning seemed to soak into his mind and cloud his thoughts.  
  
Noctis's limbs went slack, and he could only vaguely form the thought that this was bad. Very bad. He was in danger, but he couldn't summon the energy or will to take much interest, let alone try to fight.  
  
It was warm, and dark, and the murmuring voices kept up a constant stream, a chant, enthralling him. The mindflayer was tugging at his clothes, tearing them off, but it was okay. He was warm and soft and safe. More tentacles curled around Noctis's torso, down to his legs. One of the tentacles slid up the inside of his thigh.  
  
Noctis let out a low sound of protest, straining, his eyes screwing shut as he made a vague attempt to escape. Something at the back of his mind was flashing danger, urging him to keep fighting. The tendrils around Noctis’s legs wound higher, tighter, and lifted his hips. Noctis jerked in panic at the touch to his asshole, all wet and slippery.  
  
As Noctis tried to summon his armiger, a steady wave of humming filled his mind. Noctis arched. He felt really good all of a sudden; he didn't want to fight. His skin felt sensitive and shivery wherever he was touched. Each tiny flick from a tendril made him moan.  
  
More tentacles wound around his limbs, slippery with warm liquid, coating him in it. They dragged over his nipples before sucking onto them. Noctis whimpered, panting, as his nipples stiffened into the rhythmical tugging of the tendrils.  
  
He didn't protest at something wet and hot pressing into his asshole. A shiver of heat ran through Noctis. He was so lost in the pleasurable sensations running over his skin that he didn't react to being slowly spread and filled. The thick pulsing tendril of heat worked in and out of him leisurely, pushing deeper each time it thrust back into him.  
  
It stretched Noctis out so much, rubbed against such tender places inside him, but the blurry warm pleasure never stopped. This is what he was made for. He felt like he was floating, wanted to just stay like this all the time, wondered if he had ever felt anything so amazing.  
  
Something soft and slippery coaxed at Noctis's lips, and he obediently opened his mouth. It felt good, and he was going to be good too. His throat bobbed, and he let out a soft groan as the tentacle touched his tongue. Just a little, but more soon followed. Noctis moaned as it filled his mouth; his cheeks bulged and his eyes watered.  
  
The fear had gone, but he needed to relax. The pressure around his throat eased off, and Noctis whined. The pressure had felt so right, the suction of each tentacle sucker massaging his skin and marking him.  
  
Noctis shivered at a touch of ice on his bare feet before his master wrapped him more tightly in a hot embrace. He was going to taste so good. His lips stretched wide as he sucked, spit and mucus spilling down his jaw. The tentacle at Noctis's throat squeezed again, a caress and reward.  
  
The tentacle in Noctis's ass pulled out slightly, before it was joined by a second, making Noctis quake and groan. Another rush of pleasure washed over him, encouraging him to take more, to ignore the niggling pain and panic of too much stuffing him. He was doing good; he wanted to be good.  
  
Noctis felt the tentacle in his mouth flex and twitch before bulging slightly. Suddenly, thick warm liquid was gushing down his throat, filling his stomach, and Noctis moaned loudly. Several of the smaller tendrils on his face caressed his skin, petted warm and smooth in his other orifices.  
  
Noctis could feel himself about to come as the tentacles fucking his ass thrust faster, deeper, stretching him wide open with each push. A moment later he felt the tentacles pulse and fill him with load and load, sending him over the edge. Noctis shook hard, coming over the tendrils that had wrapped around his cock. He moaned loudly while more warm liquid continued to fill his ass, and gushed down his throat. Noctis wasn't sure how much more he could take, but for the moment he didn't care.  
  
Thoughts and ideas were getting more and more distant. Noctis wanted to stay here forever. The mindflayer seemed more then willing to allow that, cradling him while he moaned and whined, blissful and needy. The murmuring voice in his mind praised him. His flesh would be so soft and tender; his blood would be sweet and nourishing; his marrow a treat to suck out; his lovely brain the crowning glory to be savoured last. Noctis hummed in agreement. He'd taste so good.  
  
  
  
Noctis gasped when he was ripped out the warm darkness. The link to his master was suddenly severed. Warm mush coated his skin and ichor dripped from his hair. He gagged, and muffled a sob with his fist. For a long moment nothing made sense, expect for a terrible sense of loss.  
  
"Noctis! Are you all right?"  
  
As Noctis tried to scramble to his feet, he slipped. He felt liquid trickling out of his ass and running down his thighs; the salty taste and mushy texture in his mouth made him spit and gag again. The ground all around him was slimy, and his legs wobbled. Someone caught hold of his arm and tried to pull him up; the movement jarred him and his insides throbbed with pain. He fell to his knees, doubled over, clutching his stomach. Noctis's head hurt too, and he still wasn't sure where he was.  
  
"Noctis! Noctis, can you hear me? Are you injured?"  
  
The crackle and sharp relief of a hi-potion spread over his skin. It soothed a little of the core of pain inside him. Noctis's mind was also starting to clear, and he recognized Ignis's pale face floating in his vision.  
  
"I- I'm fine," Noctis choked out.  
  
In the background he heard two other voices shouting, still desperate in battle, and this time he recognized them too: Prompto and Gladio.  
  
Noctis was still covered in a thin layer of liquid. It glinted in the light from Ignis's flashlight. The cold night air made Noctis shiver, and Ignis draped his jacket over Noctis's bare shoulders. With Ignis's help, Noctis finally made it to his feet. Noctis didn't want to continue feeling this weak for a second longer, but he had to let himself fall against Ignis just to stay upright. The sounds of battle, and gusts of frozen wind continued to swirl around them in the dark.  
  
Ignis wrapped an arm around Noctis to keep him from falling as they stumbled away from the disintegrating remains of the mindflayer.

 

 

 

 


End file.
